


tidbits and other things

by badlands (delusiohns), delusiohns



Category: Pretty Little Liars, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Clexa Mentions, Emison - Freeform, F/F, Lexa/Costia Mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/delusiohns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>collection of some different works</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cause the night is your woman, and she'll set you free (emison)

**Author's Note:**

> i was having feelings and some abstract emison musings came out of it. title is from 'lies' by marina and the diamonds.

Emily will always be Alison's favorite. Because while the rest of her worshipers were merely stars — millions of them, unoriginal, small and unimportant — Emily was her moon.

 

She's her favorite because even when she pushes away — as if she were the sea, tugging away when Emily got close, threatening to drown her in her salty, unmerciful tides — Emily still comes to visit her in the night. She comes from up above, in the sky where Alison pinned her, with her pale light blowing debris from the cracks in Alison's cracks — the faults Alison exposes for her to see in the privacy of the night. Emily, with her eyes full of galaxies and her spaceship lips, kisses everything Alison hides while in the face of the Sun.

 

Emily will always be Alison's favorite. Because she see's the real Ali, she understands the mechanics in which Alison operates. Because Emily was her moon, and she still continues to shine for Alison, even if she is the cold, unforgiving sea, threatening to drown her in her salty, unmerciful tides.


	2. reborn in the flames (lexa/costia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Lexa knew she wasn't strong, she was weak. She wasn't strong in the way Costia wasn't a girl, she was a flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was feeling poetic again. lots of metaphors. lots of italics too but im a very emphasizing type of person. sorry for any errors i didn't really analyze it too deeply. title is from "everything you thought you knew about me was wrong" by s.b.l (http://lostcap.tumblr.com/post/125352852228/they-told-you-about-the-witches-baby-but-did).

They reported to Lexa that the Sky People set their people aflame. Once, _twice_ now. And Lexa honored her fallen warriors, they way she had to as commander, then ordered more of her people to train for war — to die for her and announced that they would not be alone, their Heda would fight alongside them. They cheered, they celebrated the fall of the sky people, they praised the commander's strength. And Lexa cheered along with them, she celebrated, she took their praises but she quickly tossed them aside. Because Lexa knew she wasn't strong, she was _weak_. She wasn't strong in the way Costia wasn't a girl, she was a _flame_. She was the consuming wildfire and Lexa was the forest. Lexa was the trees — crumbling, burning, _falling_.

 

Lexa paints her face black and puts her armor on. She knows she can face the Sky People. She had kissed Costia and burned but the heat had not killed her. She walked through the inferno and made it out alive. Her skin has turned tough from all the burns and the flames that flowed in her veins have turned to ice. This time, Lexa was ready for the fire. She is no longer the crumbling trees, the blowing ashes, she is ice. She is the biting cold seeping through your bones and paralyzing you. She is the numbing frost. She is avenging all the burnt bodies. And Lexa will no longer be weak. She mustn't be.


End file.
